my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lila Verrier
Lila Verrier (ヴェリエ・リラ Verie Rira), also known as Age Shifter (エージシフター Ējishifutā), is a French student in Académie d'entraînement from Class-CM1. Appearance Lila is a child of small height, with brown hair and huge pale green. Her hairstyle is a bob with hair spiking on her cheeks, two locks of hair left falling on her shoulders and a single strand protruding upwards from the center of her head. Her thick eyebrows are hidden by her bangs. When in civilian clothing, she wears a baby pink long-sleeved hoodie printed with cherry flowers that can transform into an onesie for when she turns into a baby, on which is a mauve jumpsuit whose pants are opened like a dress. On the front, she has an huge pocket with a smiling flower drawn on it. With this outfit, she wears fluffly snow boots matching with her dress and hoodie. While taking her adult form, her hair becomes longer and falls to her lower back. She often ties it into a ponytail, a bun or a braid to get it out of her way. Lila then generally wears a green sleeveless jacket on a white short-sleeved shirt, with green shorts and green sport shoes. Otherwise, she tends to wears comfortable, plain and feminine outfits to enhance her natural curves while not catching the attention too much. Personality Lila is an arrogant and manipulative little girl hiding behind a shy and gentle act. She often innocently implies how much she's superious to others, with her display of vocabulary far from what one would say at such young age. She mastered the art of faking clumsiness and gullibility in front of anyone, which makes her capable of spying and getting information from others without being suspected. One might call her a "teacher's pet", as the first thing she always does is cry out to an adult when bothered and playing the victim with fake tears. Full of herself, she'll usually brag about how perfect and intelligent she is when no one's looking, then transform into a modest and sweet child in public. She's used to lie almost constantly, which saved her many times. In class, she devotes great energy and seriousness to her schoolwork until exhaustion, determined to prouve her worth through the quality of her task. She openly appreciates praise and encouragement to the point that she'd do anything for positive acknowledgement. However, despite this gravity of hers, Lila is still a naughty child that likes rather bad pranks and jokes, with a rebellious attitude against orders. It's yet implied that her disobedience comes from her admiration of Enzo Blanc, which pushes her to get in as many trouble as she can to end in his office. She usually gets away with it by slyly incriminating someone else. Strangely, Lila isn't as calm as others could believe. Very anxious, fearful and especially hardworking under pressure, she overthinks actions and behaviors, often leading to misinterpretations and misunderstandings. She thus learned not to show an inch of it in stressful everyday situations, which others might read as an heartless nature. In truth, she once was kind and trusting, but soon got used to shut down this part of her to survive. She isn't afraid to cheat and generally takes advantage of her quirk to overstep the limitations of her current age. Lila despises being used shamelessly, but what she loathes even more is being abandonned. She's intelligent enough to recognize the toxic relationships she's having with most of her surrondings, yet cannot put an end to them since they prevent her isolation and the overwhelming loneliness that would ensue. She's thus willing to abandon any kind of moral or self-respect not to end on her own, even if it means she has to end rotten and miserable with her hands dirtied. Quirk and Abilities Age Bend (年曲げ Toshimage) : Lila's Quirk allows her to manipulate her age to an extent, granting her strenght and intelligence boosts. To do so, she draws on her stamina constantly, and since she isn't always in great shape, the oldest she can age changes from a day to another. When she's at her best, she can turn 25 while she's only able to reach 17 or 18 during her worst days. The longer she can stay transformed is 12 hours, but she generally doesn't reach this time limit when throwing particular feats of strenght. It's yet unknown how much her strenght and intelligence increase when she's in her adult form, but she had stated that she could think at least two times faster and carry her own weight when grown up. When transformed, her age doesn't gradually regress to another but will stay the same until she turns back to normal. If Lila overuses her quirk, she will instantly turn into a baby. Depending on how much she used it, the age she regresses into will change : if overused just enough, she'll be around 3 years old. In worst cases, she'll regress to a newborn state. It takes her a few hours to a day to recover enough to turn back to normal. Overuse can generally be prevented thanks to the symptoms of it, which are a particularly bad headache as well as bone and muscle pains. One thing worth noting is that when she transforms, Lila's clothes doesn't change of size and she still keeps her current mental age. In the long term, since her DNA gets shorter faster that most people through the process of duplicating due to the acceleration of her growth, she can possibly die at early age due to aging problems. Moves * Giant Punch (巨人のパンチ Kyojin no Panchi) : Lila turns into an adult in a second and throws a punch toward her enemy. Equipment * Hoodie : '''This hoodie was specially designed to turn into an onesie when Lila regresses to a baby state, so she could have some form of clothing on her instead of just laying naked where she is as she used to do. * '''Dictionary : Weighting 5 kg and measuring around 10 X 20 cm, it's contained in Lila's huge front pocket. She knows its contents by heart but still carries it around so she can show the exact definition and rectify people on their vocabulary. * Backpack : A typical elementary school backpack, designed from Japanese backpacks, that contains her school books and important stuff she must carry with her everywhere she goes. ** Clothes : Additional clothes Lila can change into when she transforms into an adult or a toddler. ** Necessary items : Various items such as a baby bottle, diapers, bibs and such. History Lila was born of Louise Verrier and an unknown father in a small family of three. Due to her extreme unlikeness with her siblings, Lila suspects her mother to be a prostitute and to have had her with one of her clients. Showing evident signs of cleverness at very young age, such as trying to crawl, walk and talk long before she was supposed to, didn't keep her mother from neglecting her and leaving her in her big sister Julie's care for long amounts of time. Julie taught Lila how to survive but was quick to induce a very negative behavior in her younger sister : she isolated her to teach her separation, made her ashamed of crying as it was a weakness, beat her up for laughing in comical situations and so on. She was still nice the rest of the time, but it didn't kept from being an absolutely toxic person. At almost age 3, Lila picked up reading and begun to isolate herself in her world of marvels. Soon enough, Louise thought she had grown up enough to begin to use her, and would regularly take the toddler in stressful crime situations or severely isolated her to teach her about life. At that time, Lila noticed how manipulating others could save her mother's life, and picked it up as well. Quickly realizing how smart her child was, ... Synopsis TBA Relationships Enzo Blanc The Académie's Directeur is a father figure for Lila, that had always lacked any masculine influence. She's looking up to him, devoted to his cause and proposing his services to him. She is fascinated by his mysterious charisma to the point that her rebelious act is only an excuse to end in his office. However, he doesn't return the feeling at all, considering her as a tool in his hand. Sasaki Onishi TBA Trivia * "Verrier" is French for "glassmaker". * Lila knows French sign language thanks to her sister Eva's deafness. This way, they can communicate properly. * Lila is fluent in French, but also in English, and started recently to learn Japanese, Spanish and Italian. * She owns multiple stuffed animals, including a pink teddy bear, Lily, and a white lamb, Merry. She sometimes takes them to school with them in secret, since she isn't supposed to. * If Lila had a theme song, it would be Apple from Senki Zesshō Symphogear. ** Lila's theme song was found thanks to Sakura0Xavier. Quotes * ''"In my eyes, knowledge is priceless. Knowledge means I'm a good kid. And being a good kid... prevents bad things from happening to me." ''— Lila to Marco Russo * ''"If you judge one's childishness on their strenght, you're dumber than I thought you'd be." ''— Lila to Marco * ''"I always though I wouldn't be afraid to dissapear. But now that I know you... I'm terrified to see it happen." ''— Lila to Lumi Petit * ''"Please, I'll do anything ! I'll break, I'll murder, I'll sabotage, I'll manipulate, anything ! I don't care if I have to get my hands dirtied, to take on crimes I didn't even do or just to end rotten and miserable for you to recognize my worth and be happy... Just... Don't leave me alone !" ''— Lila to Lumi * ''"I am not your puppet anymore, and I'll never be again. You failed to manipulate me the moment I enrolled in this school." ''— Lila to Louise Verrier Category:Female Category:Females Category:Hero in Training Category:Characters Category:Academie Student Category:Student Category:Emitter Quirk User